


發乎情 (Heat It Up)

by crosslin1129, reeei



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve Rogers, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosslin1129/pseuds/crosslin1129, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve一直有個非常想要滿足的願望，但這麼多年來，他連想都不敢想——他和Bucky都是Alpha這件事情，只是其中一個小小的原因。<br/>不過如果機會都掉到他頭上了，不吃掉他還姓Rogers嗎？就改姓Barnes了啦！</p>
            </blockquote>





	發乎情 (Heat It Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heat It Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371733) by [reeei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei). 



> Translate: Cross; Beta: teteke  
> 一樣要謝謝當初幫我辛苦改稿（念作重寫）的Mae和校稿的Ashley；謝謝在我翻了兩段就想砍自己的時候接過去翻完整篇的Cross；謝謝人在異鄉還幫阿姊我修中文稿的ㄊㄊ；也要謝謝當初熱情回應的cloooudy，承蒙你不嫌棄XD

Steve踏出電梯，進入Bucky和他共用的復仇者大廈樓層，立刻聞到一股陌生的氣味。他四處嗅了嗅，判定主嫌位於開著門的Bucky房間裡。

Steve走進房間，看到Bucky趴在地上，臉埋在枕頭裡，發出悶悶的聲響。

Steve遲疑一下才問：「你……在吻枕頭嗎？」

Bucky轉頭、眼神對上Steve，表情瞬間放鬆：「嘿，過來。」

「在你解釋 _那個味道_ 是什麼之前，我絕對不會靠近你。」Steve對著空氣比了比。

「呃……我在發情？」

「我有聽到問號嗎？天哪，Buck。」Steve不自覺地伸出右手要扯瀏海，但他及時阻止自己：「什麼時候開始的？」

「大概昨天晚上？但是到今天中午左右我才發現是發情？」Bucky頭轉回另一邊：「呃啊啊，過來讓我上你或去找抑制劑來，不要只是站在那裡什麼也不做，我快痛苦死了。」

「好可憐喔。」Steve面無表情地說。雖然其實他同樣身為Alpha，知道打過血清之後發情期會變得多嚴重。「你運氣真好，大家都出去了，包括唯一一個知道你的抑制劑劑量和成分的Banner博士。」

Bucky臉埋進枕頭哀嚎：「出去？是到附近走走的那種出去，還是跑到南極的那種出去？」

「是非洲。」Steve稍微覺得他有點可憐。

「乾脆讓我昏迷到他們回來算了，我只差這麼一點點就要開始操這顆枕頭了。」Bucky舉起食指和拇指表示出目前的狀態有多危急。

「喔喔，好吧，那我趕快讓你們兩個獨處。」Steve故意逗他，轉身朝外走去。

Bucky哀了一聲。

「你剛才是不是……」Steve猛地轉頭回來看著Bucky。

「嗯，Steve，拜託啦。」

他 _死定_ 了。

Steve有個弱點，而這弱點就是看到Bucky以如此誘人的姿態示弱。

_他媽的_ _。_

他在Bucky身旁蹲下，Bucky仍看著另ㄧ邊。「那，好吧。」

Bucky全身僵住，慢慢把頭轉回來。「你剛說什麼？」

「哇，你的聽力越來越爛了，是不是得檢查一下？」Steve說：「我說，『那好吧』。」

「好什麼？」Bucky瞇起眼睛。

「我說，我會幫你。」他輕推著Bucky的下背部，讓他坐起來。「要我幫你口交還是……」

Bucky順從地坐起，驚訝得嘴巴開開。「我一定是聽錯了――你可以重複一下剛才說的話嗎？」

「你在發情，需要有人跟你交配，口交也許可以稍微舒緩情況，而肛交絕對可以讓你好很多，即使我不是Omega也一樣。」Steve盡可能讓自己面無表情，擺出美國隊長的風範。

Steve維持表情，內心驚奇地看著Bucky的嘴竟然可以張得更大。接著Bucky合上嘴巴，吞了吞口水，說：「發情的是我，為什麼反而是你在發瘋？」

Steve優雅地（他盡力）坐到Bucky腿上。「大概是因為……這個念頭在我心裡醞釀好一陣子了－－早從七、八十年前大家都認定我是你的可愛小Omega開始。」他有些苦澀地回答。

Bucky又吞了吞口水，舔舔嘴脣。Steve完全不避諱地以視線跟著他舌頭的動作。過了一會兒，他感覺到金屬手掌包住了他的臀部。

「真有你的，Steve。」Bucky吐出一口氣。「每次都這樣，就在我以為自己已經看過所有你做過的讓人難以想像的蠢事之後，你還是能再次出乎我意料。」

Steve不耐煩地往下磨蹭。「你是想要用講話解決發情嗎？我都爬到你腿上了，請占便宜。」

Bucky眼睛帶笑。「這麼急？」

「嗯哼，我只不過等了八十年而已，你慢慢來，老頭。」

「那怎麼行，我立刻處理。」Bucky收緊左手，右手鑽進Steve的衣服裡，拇指在他的肩胛骨之間繞著圈。接著他頭埋進Steve的頸窩，用力吸了一口氣。「你真好聞。」

「我不是你的Omega。」Steve再往下蹭了蹭，想加快速度。他實在不懂Bucky明明發情中，倒底怎麼有辦法慢得下來。

「當然不是，你是我的Steve。」Bucky低吟。他啄著Steve的鎖骨，一路往上到喉結。「 _我的_ 。」

Bucky聲音裡的占有欲，讓Steve背脊一陣麻。他低下頭，在吻住Bucky的脣之前警告：「如果你在接下來的五秒之內，除了咬我以外什麼都不做，我就要走人了。」

Bucky輕笑。「 _夫人_ ，如您所願。」

「我才不是――」Steve試圖反駁，但Bucky瞬間同時扯開了兩人的褲子和內褲，硬生生打斷他。

Steve瞪著他，下巴都要碰到地板了。

Bucky咧開嘴，露出野獸般的笑容。「幹麼？你沒給我太多時間啊。」

「這件牛仔褲是Pepper送的，如果她問起，你要負責解釋。」表面上，Steve努力要維持認真嚴肅的臉，可是他其實很努力憋著不笑，而且下面又硬得發痛。從Bucky的笑容看來，他可以猜到自己現在的表情有多荒謬。

「我可以繼續進行嗎？ _陛下_ ？」Bucky問。

「陛下？你看太多HBO了――可以，你他媽的快繼續。」Steve突然想到一件非常重要的事。「等一下，你有……保險套和潤滑劑嗎？」

「我這裡有潤滑劑。」Bucky在身旁附近摸索。「你可以從床頭櫃那邊拿保險套嗎？」

等到他們兩人都準備好、回到床上，Bucky擠了一點潤滑劑到手上，有些遲疑地問：「嗯……你要……直接躺下來嗎？還是……要……去床上？」

「哇，我好像沒看過你臉紅或結巴得這麼厲害……這邊就可以了，我不是以前只有四十公斤的瘦竹竿，我沒問題。」

即使Steve再三保證，Bucky還是把他拉起來。「不行，去床上，我才不要冒著老二被你坐斷的風險。」

Steve扮了個鬼臉，沒有預期到Bucky竟然回他毫無雜質的一笑，讓他暖到心裡。他站起來、退後幾步，在Bucky的床邊坐下。「你只是擔心自己會傷到腰吧，如果我們在地――」

Bucky猛地把Steve從床上扯下來、推倒在地上，掰開他的大腿、撕開他的衣服，一氣呵成。

Steve再度瞪著他，這次下巴都要掉到樓下去了。Bucky突如其來的高效率動作，害Steve的性器在自己腹部上抹了一道溼潤。但他忽視這件事，開口說：「那件衣服是Nata……算了，你對我的衣服到底有什麼意見？」

「它們很礙事。」Bucky的聲音變得低沉，眼神往下滑、再拉回。「屁股稍微高一點點。」

「八度左右可以嗎？中士？」Steve手肘撐起上半身，再彎起膝蓋，下半身稍微抬高幾公分。

「非常完美。」Bucky跪著走向Steve，他的性器隨著每一步微微晃動。他卡進Steve雙腿之間，放下潤滑劑，雙手手心朝上舉起。「你希望我用左手還是右手進行初步探索呢？」

「你真的很糟。」Steve咧嘴一笑。「左手。」

Bucky頓了一下，看來沒意料到會聽見這個答案，接著他拉起一抹邪笑。「口味真 _特別_ 。」

「而你只會嘴巴說說。」Steve睨他一眼。

Bucky的表情從打趣轉為專注，將中指緩緩推進Steve體內。

「嗯……」Steve克制不住洩出一聲呻吟，頭往後仰。冰涼金屬手指在體內的感覺比他預期的更好，每個鐵片連接處都在他體內燃起一簇火花。

Bucky暫停下來問：「你沒問題吧？」

「沒問題。你太愛擔心了，繼續。」

Bucky的手指先淺淺抽插幾次，再完全埋進去。Steve吐氣，回想起Bucky左手的壓力感應器運作方式，肌肉用力一緊。Bucky臉色微變，彎起手指。

「嗯……深一點。」

「這……樣？」

Steve滿足地一嘆。「對。」

Bucky再加一根手指，然後又一根。反覆的抽動與刮搔，在Steve的下腹部累積出一股難耐的壓力。直到Steve忍不住自己動起來，Bucky才把手指抽出。他聲音低啞、輕柔地開口：「準備好了嗎？」

Steve張口，準備要回嘴。

「不，現在不准說話。」Bucky左手托起Steve的臀部，右手扶著性器，往前一挺。

Steve悶哼一聲，Bucky邊咒罵邊停住不動。

「Buck，沒事，我沒事，你想要多快或多用力都可以。」Steve聲音粗啞地說。 _他才不會讓_ _Bucky_ _在這節骨眼停下來。_

Bucky順從自己的欲望，讓Alpha本能凌駕一切，一次又一次狠狠地在Steve體內抽送。Steve摸索著，想握住Bucky的雙肩，但手總是滑掉。Steve之所以沒撞上身後的床，完全是因為Bucky的金屬手臂抓著他的臀部。

 _應該會瘀青吧_ _，_ Steve恍惚地想著， _可惜我傷好得快。_

Bucky的嘴從Steve的乳頭到肩膀、脖子……一路留下痕跡。

「Buck……我快……」Steve在Bucky耳邊喘著，說完還舔了舔。Bucky暫停了千分之一秒，全身一陣顫抖。Steve得意地笑開，用嘴脣感覺著Bucky柔軟的髮絲，深深吸進他的醉人氣味。

Bucky一開始加速，Steve的所有理智都消失無蹤，伸手握住自己的性器。Bucky再幾回抽送，就在高潮中吼出聲，陰莖結隨之腫起。接著，Bucky伸出右手覆上Steve的手和性器摩蹭，沒幾下就讓Steve也達到高潮。

Bucky沒有退出來，往後一靠，拉著Steve坐到他大腿上。Steve現在清醒了些，感覺到還埋在他身體裡的那個結，並且努力不要驚慌。不過，他這些情緒一定全寫在臉上了，因為Bucky的表情從愉悅瞬間變成擔心和罪惡。

「你沒事吧？會痛嗎？我可以退出來，但大概只會讓你更痛。」

「感覺是有點……怪，但不會痛。」Steve不安地動了動。

「別、動……」Bucky似乎很相當痛苦。

「啊！對不起！」Steve盡可能保持靜止不動。「要多久……」

「看狀況。怎樣？已經覺得無聊了嗎？」Bucky咧嘴一笑。「你又硬了。他們給你的血清還真厲害。」

「什麼？喔……」Steve低頭，看見自己的性器微微抬頭。有隻手伸了過去……「不不不，不要碰！Bucky！呃啊……不，Bucky，住手，現在很敏感。不要……」

「你確定？要我停手嗎？它已經完全硬了，它好像不是很同意你講的話喔。」

「不要……把它講得…… _哈啊_ ……像是……」過度刺激將Steve腦中所有理智全燃燒殆盡。Bucky左手拇指逗弄著頂端，用慢得要死的速度套弄。

Steve發出呻吟，Bucky愉快地低聲回應。

就在Bucky的陰莖結慢慢消下去時，Steve第二次到達高潮，更多精液灑在兩人身上。他靠著Bucky，接下來的四十八小時之內，他一根頭髮也不想動。

「才怪，你大概再幾分鐘又會硬了吧。」Bucky笑著說。

他連嘴巴都無法控制了，現在。「我以為我沒說出來。」

「我想也是。」Bucky緩緩從Steve體內退出來。「來吧，床就在後面一公尺而已。」

「不要……」Steve抱怨。

「你這巨型嬰兒。」Bucky俐落地用新娘抱的方式將他撈起，丟到床上。

「會痛，很粗魯耶你， _機車_ 。」

「對啦對啦，你繼續覺得自己很成熟。」Bucky邊敷衍他，邊爬上床，再把Steve拉進懷裡。沉默幾秒之後，他含糊地說：「嘿，謝了。」

「不客氣。」Steve扭來扭去，直到對兩人的姿勢滿意了，才微笑著閉上眼睛。


End file.
